Meu filho!
by Fabi
Summary: O nascimento do primeiro filho de Sakura e Shaoran. Relacionada com os fics Ser Mãe e Meus Pais.


Olá! Eis aqui um fic que eu não tinha planejado, mas me veio uma inspiração repentina da qual nasceu o que está aqui escrito. Ainda estou trabalhando em três outros fics, mas não pude resistir a tentação de escrever este aqui. Espero que gostem. A história acontece toda pelo ponto de vista do Shaoran. Dedico este fic pro Fujitaka e pro CyberWolf, pois estava conversando com eles no chat quando me inspirei. Nós estávamos falando sobre escrever fics.

Boa leitura!

MEU FILHO!

Por Fabi

__

"Filho,

mistura de sangues, 

mistura de vidas, 

mistura de corações,

homem e mulher unidos para sempre, soldados,

ligados, em seu amor feito carne.

Filho,

obra-prima inimitável,

tesouro inestimável, 

estrela nova acesa no céu da Terra,

entre os bilhões e bilhões de estrelas necessárias,

'TU', pessoa única;

outro igual não houve, nem haverá depois."

Eu estava treinando, como faço todos os dias bem cedo, enquanto minha linda esposa dormia em nossa cama. Ainda hoje eu me admiro com a capacidade de Sakura de dormir até tão tarde, perdendo sempre a hora. Mas não me importo, ela é tão linda enquanto dorme, parece um anjo descido a Terra. Eu poderia olhá-la por horas sem me cansar. Já estamos casados há mais de 5 anos e ela ainda me encanta cada vez que desperta pela manhã, fazendo com que pareça a primeira vez.

Tirei Sakura de minha cabeça e voltei a me concentrar em meu treino. Tive um treinamento muito árduo enquanto era criança para esquecê-lo agora, sem contar que minha adorada Sakura adora passar as mãos pelos meus músculos, e eu adoro quando ela faz isso.

Neste momento escutei o barulho de alguém correndo para o banheiro. Só podia ser Sakura, mas ainda era muito cedo para que ela acordasse, e ela nunca havia feito isto nestes anos em que estamos casados. Resolvi ir verificar.

Encontrei minha amada passando mal no banheiro. Fiquei preocupado. Faziam alguns dias que ela estava pálida, cansada, e agora isto. Vou levá-la ao médico. Ainda me lembro muito bem como ela ficou doente quando nós estávamos capturando as cartas Clow, e como ela ficou fraca enquanto transformava as cartas. Eu não queria correr este risco de novo. Ela vai ao médico quer queira, quer não.

Fiquei aguardando enquanto o médico examinava Sakura. Depois ele veio falar comigo, acompanhado de minha esposa, e nos pediu para esperarmos um pouco enquanto não chegavam os exames que ele havia mandado para o laboratório. Fiquei preocupado. Pelo tom do médico e pelo pedido deste, imaginei que o que quer que Sakura tivesse, devia ser grave. Abracei minha querida flor enquanto esperávamos.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois o médico nos chamou ao seu consultório. Ele pediu que nos sentássemos. Peguei a mão de Sakura, para lhe dizer silenciosamente que eu estaria ali, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Foi quando o doutor me surpreendeu, e olha que isto dificilmente acontece comigo. Ele disse que dentro de sete meses nós seríamos pais. 

Pai! Eu não podia acreditar que eu ia ser pai. Minha Sakura estava esperando nosso primeiro filho. Senti um sentimento crescendo em meu peito com força. Eu conhecia muito bem este sentimento, Sakura me apresentou a ele há vários anos. Era uma corrente muito forte de amor. Amor por minha esposa e por nosso filho ainda não nascido. Abracei Sakura com todas as minhas forças, cuidando para não machucá-la, enquanto escutávamos todas as orientações do médico sobre o que fazer e o que não fazer durante a gravidez. Prestei muita atenção, pois ia fazer minha esposa teimosa cumpri-las ao pé da letra.

Quando chegamos em casa, nós começamos a ligar para nossas famílias e amigos. O pai de Sakura fez um monte de perguntas e nos convidou para jantar mais tarde, junto com Touya e Yukito, que também estariam lá. Minha mãe e minhas irmãs já queriam vir para o Japão, para esperar pelo nascimento. Mandei-as ficar onde estavam. Agüentá-las por sete meses é muito para mim. Tomoyo perguntou se ela poderia passar uns tempos aqui em casa, mais especificamente sete meses, para filmar todos os belos momentos da gravidez de sua grande amiga Sakura. Também recusamos, pois queríamos curtir a gravidez apenas entre nós dois. Falei dois? Isto é difícil, com aquele bicho de pelúcia morando aqui em casa. Ele fez um escarcéu quando lhe contamos as novidades.

Naquela noite fomos jantar com meu sogro. Kero foi também. Touya não recebeu muito bem a notícia da gravidez. Ainda hoje ele não gosta de mim e não se acostumou com a idéia de Sakura ter se casado comigo. Quando soube da gravidez, ele fez uma expressão de que queria me matar. Pensei em encará-lo também, mas Sakura me deu uma cotovelada que significava que não era hora disto. Resolvi não contrariá-la.

Quando nos recolhemos a nossa cama naquela noite, puxei Sakura para meus braços e baixei minhas mãos até tocar seu ventre. Ainda não podia notar diferença alguma, mas saber que meu filho ou filha estava ali fez com que meu amor por minha esposa aumentasse ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. Então passei a mostrar a ela o quanto a amava.

Os meses foram passando e eu acompanhei todos os momentos da gravidez de Sakura. Fui a todas as consultas. Vi os bons e os maus momentos de minha amada naquele período. Lhe dei apoio quando passava mal. Fui com ela nas lojas comprar o enxoval do bebê. Decidimos pela cor verde, pois não queríamos saber se era menino ou menina, preferimos esperar pelo nascimento. Me lembro muito bem das noites em que Sakura me acordou com algum desejo maluco e eu tive que sair correndo para cumpri-lo. 

Também me lembro da primeira vez em que escutei o coração do nosso bebê em uma consulta médica, da primeira vez que o vi em uma ecografia...

Sakura estava entrando no quinto mês de gravidez quando aconteceram duas coisas das quais também jamais esquecerei. A primeira delas foi algo muito bom. Nós estávamos na nossa cama uma noite pensando em nomes para nosso rebento quando vi Sakura se surpreender. Ela pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre seu ventre. Eu fiquei intrigado com isto até que senti um pequeno movimento sob ela. E eu soube o que aconteceu. Era nosso bebê se mexendo pela primeira vez. Nós ficamos ali sentados daquela maneira pelo que me pareceram horas, apenas curtindo o momento.

O segundo acontecimento eu quero banir de minha memória, mas não consigo. Uma semana depois que sentimos os primeiros movimentos de bebê Sakura me acordou de madrugada dizendo que estava com muita dor. Fiquei imediatamente assustado, era muito cedo para que o bebê nascesse. Me vesti o mais rápido possível e levei minha esposa para o hospital.

Os médicos atenderam Sakura imediatamente. Liguei para o pai dela e contei o que estava acontecendo. Pouco tempo depois meu sogro chegou lá com uma aparência de preocupação. Ficamos os dois mais Kero esperando por notícias. Era quase manhã quando um dos médicos veio conversar conosco. Ele disse que Sakura havia tido um princípio de aborto. Senti meu coração se partindo quando ouvi isto. Perguntei como estava minha amada e nosso filho não nascido. Me preparei para o pior, pois sabia que Sakura precisaria mais do que nunca de mim, se as coisas não tivessem saído bem. O doutor me disse que eu havia trazido Sakura a tempo para o hospital e eles puderam evitar o aborto, e que ela estava bem, mas que agora a gravidez era de alto risco e a futura mamãe deveria repousar o máximo possível.

No dia seguinte liguei para minha mãe. Pedi a ela que viesse ao Japão, para nos fazer companhia até o final da gravidez. Eu não poderia estar com Sakura em todos os momentos e precisava que alguém fizesse isto. E não tinha certeza de que poderia confiar em Kero, pois ele começava a jogar vídeo games e esquecia de tudo ao redor. Dois dias depois ela chegou acompanhada de Meiling, e as duas nos fizeram companhia até um mês depois do dia em que o bebê nasceu.

Sakura estava com quase nove meses a noite em que me acordou de madrugada. Ela me disse que sentia muita dor. Mandei Kero chamar minha mãe e Meiling enquanto eu me vestia e ajudava Sakura a se vestir. Neste momento a bolsa d'água arrebentou. Comecei a ficar apavorado. Minha mãe entrou no quarto e, ao se inteirar da situação, disse que o bebê estava chegando. Ergui Sakura em meus braços e corri para meu carro, com Meiling, mamãe e Kero logo atrás de mim. Não sei como cheguei no hospital inteiro, pois só conseguia me preocupar com Sakura e seus gritos de dor, sem me preocupar com o trânsito.

Sakura foi atendida prontamente ao chegar na maternidade. Ela havia feito muitos exames lá e a equipe médica já sabia de sua delicada gravidez. Fui junto com ela para acompanhar o parto. Eu queria estar ao seu lado para o que quer que acontecesse. Deixei Meiling encarregada de ligar para os demais.

O parto levou horas. Sakura estava muito pálida e com muita dor. Cada vez que ela tinha uma contração, ela apertava minhas mãos, chegando quase ao ponto de quebrá-las. Eu estava ignorando a dor, pois ela não era nada comparada a que meu amor estava sentindo, e eu tinha certeza que ela não percebia o que estava fazendo. Neste momento cheguei a me arrepender de não ter usado preservativos, pois ela estava sofrendo tanto... mas sabia que se eu sugerisse isso a Sakura, ela era capaz de me correr de nossa cama e não me deixar voltar tão cedo, pois queria muito este bebê.

Minha flor de cerejeira estava quase sem forças quando nosso rebento nasceu. Era um lindo menino. Sei que ele nasceu careca e todo enrugado, mas, ainda assim, me parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo. O choro dele foi a mais linda melodia que já escutei. Eu sabia que este choro iria me dar muitas noites em claro, mas neste momento eu não me importava.

As enfermeiras terminaram de limpar o bebê e o agasalharam, antes de o entregar a Sakura. Nunca a vi tão feliz, exceto talvez no dia de nosso casamento. Apesar de toda a dor e todo o sofrimento por que passou, vi nos seus olhos que ela faria tudo de novo para ter nosso menino em seus braços. Me reuni a ela na contemplação ao pequeno enquanto que os médicos terminavam de fazer o pós-parto em Sakura. Depois de alguns minutos, minha esposa me entregou meu filho, para que eu pudesse segurá-lo em meus braços. Me senti apreensivo no começo, com medo de machucar a criança, afinal de contas, sou um guerreiro e não estou acostumado a segurar algo tão frágil. Mas a sensação era indescritível. Eu havia criado aquele ser pequenino junto com Sakura. Ele havia nascido do nosso amor. Ele era a prova viva do nosso amor. Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de felicidade. Diante de mim estavam os dois seres que eu mais amava no universo, que significavam minha vida. Jurei então que eu sempre estaria ali por eles.

Mais tarde Sakura foi transferida para um quarto. Então começamos a receber as visitas de nossos amigos e parentes, todos querendo ver o nosso pequeno tesouro. Minha mãe e meu sogro seguraram o pequenino e começaram com a sessão 'reminiscências' sobre quando eu e Sakura nascemos. Tomoyo filmava tudo como uma louca, querendo pegar todos os detalhes e brava porque não a chamamos para filmar o parto. A mãe dela só sabia dizer 'é o netinho da minha Nadeshiko'. Eriol estava com um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto, queria saber porque. Meiling e minhas irmãs começaram a chorar! Nossos colegas do tempo da escola primária começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. Yukito parecia hipnotizado pelo bebê, enquanto que Touya chegou a me abraçar antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Vi que Sakura estava cansada e corri todos do quarto. Eles poderiam fazer visitas mais tarde. Só quem ficou foi Kero, que analisava o bebê com curiosidade, antes de perguntar qual seria o nome dele. Olhei para Sakura e ela sorriu para mim. Disse que seria Shaolin.

Alguns dias depois estávamos todos em casa. Eu observava minha esposa dando de mamar para nosso filho. Era uma cena digna de uma pintura. Naquela noite esperei que ela dormisse e fui ver meu Shaolin. Peguei-o no colo e, mesmo sabendo que ele não me entendia, lhe disse o que vinha no meu coração. Disse que eu estaria sempre ali, que veria suas primeiras pequenas vitórias, como suas primeiras palavras e seus primeiros passos, que o consolaria quando estivessem nascendo seus dentinhos. Que iria lhe ensinar tudo o que eu sabia enquanto ele estivesse crescendo. Iria ensiná-lo a lutar, a fazer magias, a jogar bola. Iria ajudá-lo com suas lições da escola, iria lhe falar sobre garotas, mesmo que a única garota para mim fosse sua mãe. Disse que o acompanharia em todos os momentos da vida, e que um dia o ensinaria como ser pai, antes que seus próprios filhos nascessem. Olhei demoradamente para o rosto do meu adormecido filho antes de recolocá-lo no berço. Quando me virei para sair do quarto, percebi Sakura à porta, sorrindo para mim com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela havia escutado minhas promessas e me abraçou com força. Então, juntos, voltamos para nossa cama.

N. da Autora – a pequena poesia que abre a história é parte de uma outra maior, de autoria de Michel Quoist, que se encontra no seu livro 'Fale-me de amor'.

PS. Estou pensando em fazer uma versão desta história sobre o ponto de vista da Sakura. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.


End file.
